Hermione and the Love Spells
by Anya Willoward
Summary: When Hermione falls for the new 4th year Christian Stanley, she'll do anything to get him to like her.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and the Love Spells 

PART 1 

Hermione hadn't seen a new student that was her age since her first year at Hogworts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she knew something different was happening when the Sorting hat hollered out an unfamiliar name at the end of the sorting. 

"STANLEY, CHRISTIAN." 

Hermione's attention snapped to the front of the room to see a very… attractive boy that looked to be about 14. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes, but not like Harry's eyes, Harry's eyes where an emerald color, his where more a forest green. They where deep and drew her in like a whirlpool. 

And she wasn't the only one who had that affect upon her. 

"Isn't he dreamy," Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff whispered. 

In fact the Patil twins, and every other female in Hogworts from first through forth year where whispering among themselves. Hermione shook her head and snapped out of it. He was just a boy… not a god. Before he sat down he caught the young witch's eye and gave here a smile. 

She froze. Her heart skipped a beat. He was so… so… 

"Hermione are you okay?" Her friend Harry whispered. 

But she couldn't hear him. In fact she couldn't hear anyone. The world seemed to slow down and all she could see was Christian Stanley smiling out into the crowd… and he was smiling at her! 

The sorting hat was put over his head and sat still for about ten seconds. 

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. 

The hat was taken off and Christian gave Hermione an apologetic smile that could have made her heart melt. She stared at him for the rest of the sorting and when everything was done, he looked up at her, and winked. 

"Hermione!" Ron called in a whisper. 

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and looked to her pale, freckle-faced friend. There was something in his eyes she had never seen. Was that worry? Nah, this was Ron, couldn't be. 

"Sorry," she said alertly, "Must have dozed off I should of gotten some sleep in the train. I got very little sleep last night." 

Harry gave her a curious look. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," she said curtly. 

Ron shrugged and looked down to see plates and plates of food. 

"Dinner time," he said. 

Hermione barley touched her food. 

The next day Hermione, Ron and Harry scurried to their classes. They quickly found out that they're fourth year was going to be a little more complicated that the last three. They where taking the Intermediate-Advanced Charms and Transfiguration classes. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't even present, so other teachers where always subbing in. Dumbledoor claimed to have a new teacher hired, but he was busy with "personal reasons." 

On they're way to potions they're conversation got to how to get Malfoy in trouble. 

"I say we use a Buggious charm," Ron said, "he'll be throwing up bugs for weeks!" 

"Ron you know you shouldn't do that," Hermione hissed, "Snape you catch you!" 

"Has he in the past," Ron said with a grin. 

"Yes," Hermione said returning the grin. 

"Well I don't think the Buggious Charm is the best idea any way," Harry said. 

"Yeah," Ron said, "we should go for a faragus spell. 

Harry didn't dare ask what a faragus spell was but Hermione obviously did because she gave him a cold glare. They walked into Snape's classroom to see most of the students in Slytherin and Gryffindor already where there and taking seats. 

Including Christian Stanley. 

Hermione walked over to her desk slowly not taking her eyes off of him. 

"Hermione?" Harry said. 

"Hey Hermione move up!" 

Hermione spun around to see an impatient Ron behind her. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, "cause this is getting kind of annoying." 

"No nothing," she said shaking her head. She quickly sat down in a chair next to Harry. Ron sat next to her. 

"Well welcome to 4th year potions," Snape said doing his normal introductory, "as you know, this years work is a lot tougher than lasts year's easy ride. We will be studying more potent potions, which are very dangerous. Mr. Logbottom should get out while he still can." 

Hermione gave Neville a sympathetic glance. No one knew why but Snape had something against the accident-prone young wizard. 

"Now you all can partner up and just… try to complete our first assignment on enlarging potions," Snape said. 

Ron and Harry partnered up in a matter of seconds. Hermione could tell that would happen. Christian looked over and winked at her. Was he going to choose her? 

The blond wizard got up and walked over to her… and up to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione could have growled right then. 

She ended up working with Neville again. She carefully measured the ingredients and started to pour them in her cauldron. 

"Your really good at this," Neville said with admiration. 

Hermione nodded curtly and continued to mix the ingredients. When she was done her glaze drifted over to Christian, only to find he was talking rather closely with Parvati Patil. 

Hermione felt like crying. To make matters worse Snape came to her group and snatched the test tube that held the potion out of her hands. 

"Now let's see how you did," he said with an evil snarl, "if you did this correctly only one drop should double this chair in size." 

He walked over to Hermione's chair and held the test tube high. He let one-drop fall. It landed and sizzled on the chair. 

At first nothing happened, Hermione's spirits sank. Not only was she losing Christian but also she was losing points for Gryffindor! Then in a flash of light the wooden chair doubled in size. Neville grinned stupidly in pride. 

"Neville didn't do any of the work," Snape snapped, "three points from Gryffindor." 

Hermione held back protests and shot a glance at Christian. He ran his fingers over one of his books and looked up at her. He smiled. 

And suddenly Hermione was floating on air again. 

"He likes me," Hermione though walking quickly to the feast, "Christian Stanley likes me. I could be Hermione Stanley, Mrs. Christian Stanley!" 

She stopped dead in her tracks. What was she doing! Hermione was not one of those whiny little love-struck girls who went crazy over guys she barley knew! 

Then why did Christian make her feel that way? Whenever he smiled at her she felt like everything in the world was slowed down, she felt like she was underwater and she couldn't move quick enough to get to him. It took a lot of poking and prodding from Harry or Ron to wake her up. 

"Hey what are you so happy about?" 

Hermione spun around to see Ginny Weasley looking at her suspiciously. She gave out a smile at the red headed 3rd year. She was surprised how much Ginny had changed over the summer. She was no longer the little girl that had gone gaga over Harry (though Hermione suspected that she still liked him) but this year she seemed… older, wiser and happier. 

"I think Christian likes me." 

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny said giving her a sympathetic look, "he and Parvati Patil are… together." 

"What!" Hermione said. 

"I'm sorry Hermione I know you like him," Ginny said, "I know what it feels like. When I found out Harry didn't feel about me… in that way…" 

But Hermione didn't here the rest of Ginny's sympathetic speech. She didn't want to be away from Christian… she couldn't bear to think that he liked someone else more that her. She said a muffled thank you to Ginny and walked to her common room to cry. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and the Love Spells 

/Author's note- Opps I forgot to include my disclaimer in the last part, sorry about that, so here it is. All the characters that have ever appeared or have been mentioned in the Harry Potter Series are not mine, I'm not talented enough to think them up. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Christian Stanley is my own creation./ 

PART 2 

For the next few days, Hermione was just not herself. She acted more depressed, and secluded then ever before. She locked herself in the girl's dormitory and worked on her schoolwork for hours, anything that would get her to stop thinking of Christian. It didn't work. 

Ginny Weasley wasn't the first person to notice her depressive behavior, nor was she the first to notice that most of the 4th year girls where going into the same sad state, and that some of the 3rd year girls seemed to be following this same pattern. 

But she was the first one to try to do something about it. 

About a week after the first day of school she nervously walked over to Harry and Ron's table. She still like Harry, she knew that, and had a feeling that she would for a while. She tried to push the butterflies down and concentrate on the subject matter, Hermione. Hermione was the one who needed her help. 

"Um Harry," she said playing with the sleeve of her robe, "did you notice what's going on with Hermione." 

"I'll say," Harry said, "do you know what's wrong with her." 

"It's Christian Stanley," she said. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think I'm noticing a trend here," he said taking his attention off his bacon and eggs, "it seems that the only thing 4th year girls think about." Ginny could have sworn she detected a trace of jealously in her brother's voice. 

"It's the same with some of the 3rd years," Ginny said, "my friend Blaise, has been extremely depressed ever since Parvati Patil started seeing him." "I know," Ron said nodding, "I mean what's Hermione's problem can't she just forget about him?" "I don't think she can," Ginny said, "it's like she's under a spell or something." "It seems like almost every girl 4th year and under is obsessed with him," Ron said, "except for you." Ginny nodded. "W-well I'll see you later Harry," Ginny said nervously, "bye Ron." 

Harry had a bad feeling that something wasn't right during Potions class. The whole classroom was almost silent. Almost every girl was too depressed to speak. Even Pansy Parkinson wasn't acting too happy. And though Snape seemed to be enjoying it, Ron sure didn't. "God would it kill anyone to talk," he whispered which seemed to be the most acceptable tone of voice at the moment. "Something is seriously wrong," Harry said. "I know," Dean Thomas said, "it all started when he came." Harry looked at Christian to see him standing rather closely to Parvati and measuring ingredients for a spell that would take away someone's speech. Christian looked back at Harry and narrowed his eyes moving closer to Parvati protectively. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his scar. "Ow!" Harry said in a whisper grabbing his forehead. "Something wrong?" Ron asked. "N-nothing," Harry said, "I don't trust that Christian Stanley." "Welcome to the club," Ron said with a grin. 

Hermione sobbed alone in Myrtle's bathroom. She didn't plan on coming to this exact place but when she saw Christian and Parvati walk down the hallway hand in hand, she didn't want to face him. So she went in the bathroom, the only place that housed someone sadder than her, or so she thought. She had been so depressed for the last week that she hadn't noticed Lavender Brown's silent act. Or Susan Bones's vow to never like another guy until Christian liked her. Hermione wasn't alone, but she never seemed to notice that. "Why don't you do something about it?" "Huh?" Hermione snapped her attention towards the eternally depressed ghost. "I said why don't you do something about it!" Myrtle snapped rater angrily. "What can I do," Hermione said sadly, "he doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me." "Then make him love you," Myrtle said. Hermione perked up. "How," she asked with interest. "Well," the ghost said with a mischievous grin, "you're a witch, just think for a second…. What can you do?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "A love spell!" She said, "it's perfect." And it was totally safe also. Why, Mrs. Weasley had even done a love spell when she was at Hogworts. She wouldn't get in trouble and Christian would be hers forever. She grabbed her school bag and pulled out a book she had borrowed from the library, there had to be a love spell in her. She started to flip early through the pages. Fortune spell, Bad luck charms, the art of illusions, Ah! Here we go a love spell! The ingredients where simple enough, lavender oil, rose petals, and two figures mad out of clay, and a drop of her blood to activate the spell. She could get these ingredients in Hogworts green house tomorrow! It was perfect, in twenty-four hours Christian Stanley would be hers. And for once in a long while, she was truly happy. 

Later on that night Ginny had a very strange dream. In this dream she was walking through the restricted section of the library in the middle of the night. The only sources of light in the library, were scattered candles on sitting stools and on top of shelves. An owl hooted in the distance outside of the school. Ginny looked down to see that she was dressed in Harry's scarlet Quidditch robe. And suddenly the dusty books on the shelves started talking. "No, no not a good idea," one of them said in a hushed voice. "We have to the get her away she's getting too attached," another said in an evil sounding one. "Isn't that what you wanted?" A third said, "for them to get attached." "No!" The second one said, "they are useless. We should kill them immediately." "You evil son of a-" With that the first book flung it self at the third one. Like domino's all of the books in the restricted section started going haywire, flinging themselves at each other. Ginny jumped out of the restricted section and watched as one of the angry books caught on fire from one of the candles. It immediately burst into flames. The flames leaped off of the books and spread onto other books in other sections, they cried out in pain. Red-hot flames caught on to Harry's robe and Ginny screamed out in pain. She had to get out of here. She wouldn't survive the blaze. 

She snapped awaked. 

And something was wrong. Something was defiantly wrong. 

When Ginny woke up the fire from her dreams had transported itself into the real world. She started to run through the thick walls of smoke. 

"Ginny!" Someone screamed, "Ginny get out of there!" But Ginny couldn't get out. The smoke was too thick! Somehow it was holding her back. "Let me get in there what's going on!" Ginny tried to run towards the voice but a clawed hand pulled her back and pulled her to the ground. Blackness surrounded her. "I'm sorry," a voice said not sounding very sorry at all. Ginny was gone. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and the Love Spells 

/AUTHOR'S NOTE- Yikes I have no idea what with up with my formatting last time. It was all clumped together. THere's nothing I can't stand more than that! Well Harry Potter dosen't belong to me yadda yadda yadda. 

PART 3 

At first Ginny felt disconnected from her body. She felt as it she was floating high above herself and was slowly being pulled back in, but something didn't want her to leave. Something wanted to take her away from the world and did not feel like letting go. 

She was surrounded by darkness in a room that smelled like the smoke from the fire. It took her a second to realize that the darkness was not in the room but her eyes where shut. She struggled to open them, finding out that it felt like a weight had been pressed on them, holding them shut. 

Where was she? What happened in the fire? Why couldn't she open her eyes? 

Then she started to hear something, a soft sobbing. At first it was almost inaudible but it got louder until it sounder like the sobs was right next to her. She could now here voices. 

"Do you think she'll be okay?" 

Ron, was that Ron? 

"I sure hope so I haven't seen her like this since…" 

Harry? 

"God couldn't they at least get her some new clothes!" Ron said, "she smells like the fire." 

"Thank god she wasn't left in there," Harry said, "she could have died." 

Then the voices started to fade again and Ginny started to float away. No! She commanded herself. She was not going to die on them now. She could survive this; she survived an attack by you-know-who! Harry survived many attacks by him! She had to be strong, had to be strong like Harry. 

With great force she pushed her tired eyes open to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing above her. 

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. 

Ginny coughed twice and said in a scratchy voice: 

"Where am I?" 

She looked around to discover that she was in the hospital wing of the school. Madam Pomfrey stood in the corner. 

"Oh good she's awake!" She said and broke off a small piece of chocolate; "do you think you can handle this dear?" 

Ginny accepted the chocolate and started to nibble on the end. 

"Are you okay Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"I suppose you four would like to spend some time alone," the old witch said with a nod, "okay I'll leave but your group seems to be making a habit of this." 

Ginny nodded. Together all four of them had experienced more than a half dozen visits to the hospital wing since they arrived. She had a feeling the old nurse was getting tired to seeing them. 

"I had a dream," Ginny said, "about the fire." 

"After you go burned?" Hermione said speaking for the first time. 

"No," she said shaking her head, "I had a dream that I was in the restricted section of the library and the books started talking… and then they started fighting. They caught on fire and started to burn. When I woke up the whole room was on fire!" 

"That's strange," Hermione said thoughtfully, "do you think it means anything. What where the books saying?" 

"Well they where fighting about someone saying she was getting too attached," the red headed witch said, "and that they had to kill her off." 

Ron went pale. 

"Well thank God for Christian," Hermione said, "if it wasn't for him you would have burnt up." 

"What?" 

"Christian saved you," Hermione said eyes shining, "he ran into the room and pulled you out." 

Ginny shook her head. She had a strange feeling about Christian, but if he saved her from the fire, was he really bad? 

"Do you know who started it?" 

"No," Ron said, "but they know it started in a waste basket near the back of the room." 

An expression flickered across Hermione's face. 

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, none of this made sense to her. 

"Well we should leave you alone," Hermione said with concern, "I brought one of your robes to change into." 

Ginny nodded and watched as her friends left the room. After a few minutes she got up and took off the burnt remains of her old school robe. The bottom of it was gone up to her knees, the sleeves had burnt half way off and the rest was covered with ask. She noticed that she even had a few burnt marks on her legs. 

Dumbledoor could probably get rid of them. 

She felt around on her back for more burns, and she felt something that didn't feel much like a burn, but it was some sort of mark. What was that? 

She walked over to a small mirror hanging on the wall and craned her neck to look around at her upper shoulder. Oh no, it couldn't be… 

~~~~~ 

Hermione walked down nervously to Myrtle's bathroom, with the love spell supplies in hand. But now she wasn't too sure if she should be doing it. The fire in the room had been in the back by the wastebasket, by her bed! Thank god she was out stealing the love spell ingredients from the greenhouse! Was the fire meant to hurt her? And if it was meant to hurt her, why? What did she do? 

Christian saved Ginny from the blaze. Did he know the fire was going to start? Was he targeting her? 

No! Christian would never do that! He was too perfect he was… 

"Back again?" 

Hermione perked up to see Myrtle floating a few feet above her toilet. 

"Are you planning on doing the spell now?" 

Hermione paused for a minute. Did she really want to do this? If she could get closer to Christian would it answer all her questions? 

"I'm ready," she said. 

The spell would probably take a few hours. 

~~~~~~ 

It had been an hour since Ginny had awakened from her coma like state. And now she was almost back to full energy and needed to talk to Harry. She walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room, which was almost completely empty except for Harry who was studying Quidditch moves from a book called "Quidditch through the ages." She knew she would find him here. 

"Harry," she said timidly. 

Harry looked up to see the petit redhead standing in front of him. 

"Something wrong?" 

She nodded. Harry's face was clouded with concern. He folded his book and put it beside him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"When I came out of the fire there was this… mark on my back," Ginny said and turned around she pulled the back of her robe down to expose her left shoulder. Harry's mouth dropped open. 

On her back was a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

"H-how did that happen!" 

"I don't know," she said, "it could be from the fire but why would it make a scar like that!" 

"I don't know," Harry said, "the only place you could get that scar was from…" 

"You-know-who," Ginny finished in fear, "d-do you think he's alive?" 

"I don't know," Harry said pale as a ghost. 

"What do I do?" Ginny said, "this mark makes me feel like a victim. 

Harry didn't want to say anything, but most likely it did. 

~~~~~~ 

Hermione's shaky hands picked up the two clay figures. She used the lavender oil and rose petal mixture, which had been sitting for about 30 minuets. Myrtle watches in fascination as Hermione carefully poured the mixture onto the two clay figures. Hermione always wanted her spells to be perfect, and this one had to be. Hermione picked up a pin and stabbed herself quickly. 

"Ow," she said. 

She let one drop of her blood fall on the clay figure that represented her. It sizzled and steam started to pour from it. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned the fist figure so it faced the second one. She tied it together with a ribbon. 

A rumbled started under Hermione's feet. It was small but soon sped and grew larger. The spell wasn't supposed to do this! 

Suddenly the rumbling stopped and a high pitched scream was heard. 

"What did I do," Hermione whispered. 


End file.
